Bottle In My Voice Box
by Fuzzy Wolf
Summary: You're a coward, a cheat, and a liar, but I love you anyway. This is your one and only second chance you frog, so you had better take it. Francis/Arthur, France/England, FrUk, Slash, Yaoi, BL. T for language.


Okay so I seriously don't know where this came from. I tend to like USUK more than I do FrUk but I will read it sometimes when I get a bit bored with the same old same old. Um, so yeah. I hope you like it and are maybe, somewhat, inclined to review.

Discalmer: I do not own Hetalia - Axis Powers.

Its early morning and I've only just woken up but I know that you're gone again. You always are, you wanker. This just isn't fair you know it really isn't. Why for once can you not just stay? Why can't you not act like a total prick for once and just do as I ask? I know you're scared, but that's no excuse, because I'm scared too. See, look you've gotten the great Arthur Kirkland to admit that he's scared of something. I hope your happy now you git. (I'd do almost anything to make you happy…)

This isn't just a fling, and wer'er not just fuck buddies, you might as well face it now. There's so much more to us but you're too much of a coward to acknowledge it. I want you, can't you see that? I want your arrogant swagger, your stupid hair that you always have tied in that stupid fucking pony tail, I want your smiles and your laughter, I want that gaudy style that you call "fashion", and I want you. You at your purest who is beautiful and imperfect and stinks heavily of overly sweet wine.

Can't you see that? That my heart burns for you, needs you? Maybe it's the left over alcohol from last night talking right now but I don't care, because you know what? It's all true anyway so it doesn't matter.

Bloody hell, maybe it really is just the alcohol talking! When did I turn into such a sap?

And yes maybe I'm a crazy old bastard for talking to myself like this but you know what? I wouldn't be talking to myself if your where here to hear this.

I love you I hope you know (even if you are a fucking bastard). I do really with all my heart, which is why I'm ending this now. No more drunk one night stands that we say won't happen again, no more cold empty beds, no more aching hearts, and definitely no more begging you to "please, please for once just stay!".

I don't want that anymore. I can't keep waking up to cooled sheets and empty promises anymore and I hope you understand. I want something more than that. I don't need the heart brake and frankly nether do you.

I want to kiss you just because I can, I want tender nights and whispered I love yous, I want to dance in the rain with you, and go on an actual, proper date. I want all of that and more. So please, when I say goodbye understand, I'm not saying goodbye to you, I'm saying goodbye to this dismal relationship (if it can be call that) we have because I don't want it anymore. I'm going to walk away from this not because I don't care or your not important to me but because I know we can be so much more than what we are.

And you know what you great bloody bastard you better take this offer because you sir are not getting a second one.

So Francis the only question left is do you have enough courage to take my hand or are you a humongous, bloody wimp whose going to run away from the best damn offer your ever going to get?

You know Lunabee maybe your right; I really should write this down, just so you know, the damn frog can actually give me an answer… Oh well, I'll do it later, it's too early… fucking Francis.

So yeah, this is basically Arthur ranting and cussing Francis out with bits of fluff in between. Like I said I really don't know what inspired me to write this (especially since it's like pulling teeth getting me to finish anything) but I hope you all liked it.

Also to anyone who has read my other story Running In Place (although I doubt there is) I know I promised you all a sequel like months ago but I'm working on it! Very, very slowly but surly… I think.

Anyway thank you to anyone who reads this and I hope you might want to tell me just how much you liked it!

- Fuzzy


End file.
